


Not Forever

by Storm89



Series: Colts and Lolipops [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gabriel Needs a Hug, M/M, Realistic, Sam is a sweety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel realizes that he can't be with Sam forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forever

Sam entered his room in the bunker, stopping when he sees Gabriel sitting on their bed, his head in his hands.

“Gabe, what the matter?” Sam said as he sat next to his lover. Gabriel looked up at Sam with red-rimmed eyes.

“Sam, I don’t think this is going to work between us.”

“What, why?”

“Sam, you’re human, I’m not. I’ll probably have 50 more years with you and then you’ll die. And you’re going to the one place I cannot follow. How am I supposed to handle that?”

“Oh Gabe.” Sam moaned, taking the archangel into his arms. Gabriel just snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. 

“You know what we’re gonna do, Gabe?” Sam said, looking down at Gabriel, “me and Dean are going t get heaven fixed, so you can come too.”

“Easier said than done, kiddo.”

“We’ll fix it, I promise.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh, Sam being so full of hope is the reason he loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, an update!
> 
> Here I think Gabriel will feel sad because he is immortal and Sam is not, I kinda got inspired by that Dr Who episode when the Doctor was talking to Rose about the life as a time lord. Cue tears. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
